


their hearts were showing

by Minxiboo



Series: Kingdom Hearts Hours [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Sora Has Issues (Kingdom Hearts), Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), i don't know how i feel about this anymore, read this if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxiboo/pseuds/Minxiboo
Summary: I walked into the town, people were mingling, laughing, being all around happy. Their hearts were showing.





	their hearts were showing

_ Why should I care that Riku was made a Keyblade Master and not me? Why should I care that I've done so much more than him? Why should I care that _ ** _they_ ** _ don't care about me? _

You know what? I don't care, and I shouldn't make myself try to. I stared out the window of my Gummi Ship. Stars and asteroids blinking and tumbling around me. Twilight Town was my destination. I was hungry and I wanted something at least a little familiar. It was Roxas that liked Sea salt Ice Cream wasn't it?

I could see the world in front of me. It was a mix of warm colors. Orange, pink, purple, _ twilight _ . It was another home for my heart, but it was never really _ my _ home. I entered the world, the clocktower sticking out like a beacon, calling me to it.

I landed not too far from town. I didn't want anyone accidentally coming across my ship. I walked into the town, people were mingling, laughing, being all around happy. Their hearts were showing.

I shook my head and looked to the left of me. There was a sign. 

**"Sea Salt Ice Cream 60 Munny Each"**

**"It's This Way"**

**》》》**

I walked to where the sign was pointing. There was a moogle with a cooler next to it. It looked at me. "Would you like to buy one, kupo?" It asked, "Can I get two actually?" I replied. It nodded its little fluffy head and pulled two Sea Salt ice creams out of nowhere. What was the purpose of the cooler then?

I gave it the the munny and walked away. I sighed, it was too small anyway. I ran up the side of a house and started leaping across the roofs in the direction of the clock tower, the sticks of the ice cream clutched in my hand.

I approached the tower and immediately ran up it. I landed on the ledge of _my spot_ the tower, the clock silently ticking behind me. It took a minute but I made a little cup with blizzard and put one of the ice creams in it, to keep it cold. I stared up at the sky, taking small bites of the sea salt ice cream, and I thought.

_ Why should I go by their rules? When was I required to listen to them? _Oh, I remember now.

I summoned Kingdom Key, the handle was firm in my grip. _ Burning._..

It's because of this stupid thing. The stupid thing that allowed me to save thousands of hearts, the thing that let me patch together worlds, the thing that made all this happen to me.

I sat the stick of the ice cream next to me _ (it was bland anyway) _ and dismissed my key. I looked down at all the people of Twilight Town and wondered. I could cast a thundaga and send all their hearts to oblivion, but that would be a waste, wouldn't it. I stood up and stretched. I looked down at the little cup holding my second and last ice cream.

I sat there for awhile thinking about life, and how it turns us over. 

I'm still hungry but I don't want ice cream. I jumped off the clocktower, leaving the cup to sit on top of the ledge. I landed silently in an alleyway, not even a leaf disturbed. There was a person at the other end of the alleyway. Looking the opposite way. I guess that they were waiting for someone.

_ It was time to eat... _

I summoned the Kingdom Key. 

_ Burning… _

I pointed the Key towards their back and turned it. They dropped like a bag of bricks. Something floated up from their body. I saw my prize in front of me. It was a glowing pink heart, shining like a jewel. I grabbed it and stared at it in wonder. There was something dripping from my mouth. 

_ Drool? _

It was pulsing in my hand…

I pulled it towards my mouth. Something in me was _ screaming _ for me to stop. What was I doing wrong? I'm hungry. So I should eat right?

I ignored it and took a bite. I almost passed out, it was so amazing. I took another bite and I couldn't stop. It was gone too soon, and I needed another. I was so hungry.

There were so many _ humans _ around me. So many _ hearts _ that needed help. I should help them, right? I should help them. That's what I'm doing. I'm _ helping _ them. They all needed help. 

<strike> _ None of them can ever hide from me. _ </strike>

I walked out into the light, right into the crowds of people. Smiling like nothing was amiss.

<strike> _ Hopefully they didn't see the body. Wouldn't want them to run away, that would be unfortunate. _ </strike>

Kingdom Key was lax in my grasp. 

_ Burning… It was burning me _

I started to unlock the hearts near me. People were dropping like I cut their puppet strings, and in a way I was. There were hearts rising up near me and I grabbed them all, none should go to waste. There were some bodies that I recognized, but I paid no mind to them.

** <strike> _ Hayner? Pence? Olette? _ </strike> **

I started to eat the hearts that I had in my grasp, and they all tasted delicious. I went to cut the strings of more humans, and I smiled. Everything was great and nothing is wrong… And then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly woke up. Where was I again? I looked around me and it was the interior of my gummi ship. I was stationed right outside the world of Twilight Town. There was a lingering taste of something delicious in my mouth. What did I do? _ What did I do? _I had make sure. I had to make sure that I didn't-

I flew right into Twilight town, disregarding any kind of world order that there was. I jumped down, and searched.

"HAYNER?! PENCE?! OLETTE?!" I called. Please tell me that they aren't <strike>_ dead _</strike> gone. I heard footsteps walking up to me. "Hey? You called?" A familiar voice said. "Hayner!" I quickly hugged him. "Are Pence and Olette okay?" I asked.

_ Say yes, say yes, say yes _

I swallowed. "Of course. Why wouldn't they be?" He told me. Thank god, thank anyone. "No reason, I just wanted to know." I replied. "I have to go. I just wanted to check up on you guys." I told him. I gave him a quick wave goodbye and ran.

I had to hurry back to my ship. I had to ignore the _ food, food, food _ that was all around me. I jumped into the main seat and I took off. When I passed by the clocktower I saw a slightly melted cup made of ice. A sea salt ice cream still in it, I blinked and it was gone. I left the world.

I touched my lips, the taste still in my mouth. I summoned the Kingdom Key, and ignored the _burning, burning, burning_. It was a dream, _ it was all a dream. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October!
> 
> This was fun to make. I think this was the quickest I've ever made 1,000+ words.
> 
> It was originally going to be sad and angsty, but it turned into this.
> 
> You'll see that it was Roxas that was trying to tell him to stop doing what he was doing. I hope you all enjoyed this, because I enjoyed making it.
> 
> This is after DDD and this Sora can move like KH3 Sora, so yeah.
> 
> It would make me happy if you read my other KH fics, of you haven't already.
> 
> I have no editor.


End file.
